


A Necessary Distraction

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And Bored, Asuka is still trying to keep him busy, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shinsuke is still injured, Smut, Wrestling, but Shinsuke has other ideas, not really sex but yeah..., video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: Asuka giggled and patted his head with one hand as she set her controller aside with the other. "What are you doing, Kitsune?" she asked when he began plucking at the hem of her shirt.He lifted it a few inches above her navel and kissed her abdomen, causing her heart to swiftly ricochet back and forth off her ribcage."To the winner goes the spoils, right?"
Relationships: Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	A Necessary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the real Valentine's Day update (though not Valentine-themed, I hope the steaminess makes up for it ;) )  
> Thanks to all that have commented and kudo-ed on the last update, I very much appreciate it~)  
> Enjoy~

"Damn it!" Shinsuke grumbled, slamming his game controller down onto the armrest of the couch.

Asuka giggled at his rare outburst. "I win, again~" she singsonged.

It had been Shinsuke's idea to teach her how to play Snipperclips on his Nintendo Switch the other day, as he knew she enjoyed video games. Though she admittedly had a hard time picking it up at first, she found the characters endearing and enjoyed the challenging puzzles and co-op gameplay.

However since Shinsuke only had the one gaming console and one game, they both quickly became tired of playing the same thing fast.

So today she decided to bring over her new gaming PC from her house and let him choose first. He picked Super Smash Bros. for the N64. She couldn't complain since the game featured one of her all-time favorite characters, Samus Aran.

However, teaching a surf-banned surf bum like Shinsuke how to use the controls was a bit like pulling teeth.

It took roughly ten minutes for him to get a handle on each of the buttons, and for the next twenty, he only managed to beat her once. And it wasn't like she was being particularly hard on him, but she wasn't about to roll over and let him pick up his wins either.

Shinsuke didn't say it aloud, but Asuka could tell he was getting bored and maybe a little frustrated with the game. Each time he lost, he would subtly become more and more agitated. Still, she decided to soldier on and wait for him to voice his mind about quitting the game.

She quickly learned that Shinsuke was stubborn about giving up anything he started, even if it was something he greatly disliked.

Another thirty minutes passed by quite like the first.

It also didn't help his gameplay when every few minutes she felt his eyes on her. And every time she'd glance back at him, he'd turn his gaze away.

Was he seriously resorting to grade school behavior?

 _Alright,_ she decided inwardly, _time to do something else._

She was about to get up to put away the game system and suggest they get out for a bit to relieve his restlessness when Shinsuke's abrupt movement stopped her in her seat.

Controller forgotten, he slid to the floor onto his knees in front of her (as gently as possible, considering his leg). Then his face promptly made itself at home against her stomach, his arms embracing her.

Asuka giggled and patted his head with one hand as she set her controller aside with the other. "What are you doing, Kitsune?" she asked when he began plucking at the hem of her shirt.

He lifted it a few inches above her navel and kissed her abdomen, causing her heart to swiftly ricochet back and forth off her ribcage.

"To the winner goes the spoils, right?" he peppered her midsection with more kisses, each one becoming more searing than the one before. The higher his lips went, the higher he lifted her shirt. "Besides," he drawled, his head disappearing completely beneath her shirt. "I want to make myself useful."

 _You most certainly are_ , was all she could think as her tongue was tied. With her skin scorched by Shinsuke's mouth, her brain was charred by default.

As his lips burned a path northward, her mind could not help but flashback to that one particular morning in their hotel room. She had been shaking at the prospect of feeling his mouth, his tongue, on her breasts. But they had been interrupted by Billie and Peyton.

Now there was no one to bother them.

Unable to wait any longer, she shucked off her shirt then set to work unhooking her bra. Shinsuke sat back so he could observe. Whiskey eyes tracked her every movement through hooded eyelids. Once she was free of the undergarment, she sent it flying across the room.

Shinsuke's eyes darkened at the sight of her bare breasts. The transition between deep brown to black so fast she could almost call it supernatural. Coiled up as he was at her feet, he looked just like a big cat, hungry and ready to pounce at any second. His gaze alone heated her to the very essence of her being.

Asuka bit her lip as a pulse of desire shot straight through her.

After several moments in which he merely absorbed the sight of her, he made his move; one long arm reaching out to her with hardly any effort at all. His large hand cupped her beneath her right breast, giving it an experimental squeeze.

She let out a tiny gasp at the initial contact and her lower belly clenched. He had barely touched her and she was already incredibly wet.

Emboldened by her positive reaction, he gave her a firmer squeeze, his hand encompassing more of her supple flesh. He didn't wait long to fill his free hand with her neglected breast.

Shinsuke's callused hands felt wonderful on her. And yet his kneading and caressing touches weren't enough. Her nipples were practically screaming for attention.

Squirming restlessly, Asuka tried to get his hands where she wanted them. He relented to her wishes slightly and encircled an areola with his thumb. The action caused him to brush her nipple just marginally.

Now she was the one becoming frustrated.

"You…tease," she accused.

The smirk he gave her dripped sex appeal and should be made illegal. "C'mere," he said.

Asuka complied readily, scooting the very edge of the couch.

He leaned forward and gave her nipple a tantalizing flick of his tongue. A shallow breath filled her lungs. Then he completely engulfed the taut peak with the molten, wet heat of his mouth.

Her lips parted on a silent cry.

The slick velvet of his tongue felt exquisite, dancing steadily back and forth across her trapped nub. While his mouth occupied one breast, he attended to its twin with his hand, lightly rolling and tweaking the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She had to press her legs together in an effort to alleviate the throbbing that had settled between her thighs due to his thorough attention.

When his tongue gave her nipple tight swirl, she arched into him and let out a pitiful mewling sound.

A sensual noise rumbled in Shinsuke's chest in response. She believed she couldn't become any wetter, but after hearing such a sound from him, she most certainly did.

His mouth released her with a small pop and he turned to give her other breast similar treatment. Asuka watched him work, her lip caught between her teeth as she let the experience of his mouth and tongue wash over her. Her hand brushed over the shaved portions of his head, coaxing him on.

Suddenly he blew cool air on her pebbled flesh, causing her to make sounds that were embarrassingly out of her control.

His hand went to the back of her neck and he pulled her in for an all-consuming kiss.

"Shinsuke," she sighed dreamily, melting against his lips.

This time when his hand came back into play, it wandered south, gliding over her stomach and further still until he reached the apex of her thighs. He cupped her there, middle digit massaging her clit through her jeans.

She let out a whine and her hips automatically bucked against his hand.

Shinsuke groaned into their kiss. He increased the pressure of his hand and the rhythm of his finger. The friction of fabric between her dripping sex and his attentive hand was an amazing sensation.

But it still wasn't enough to satiate her appetite for this man. She wanted a truly hands-on experience.

Between steamy kisses, he whispered roughly, "I want to taste you, Asuka."

_Oh gods…that would be…_

"Yes!" she pleaded, body thrumming with anticipation.

Pulling back from her, he gently pushed her back against the couch. Fixing her with smoldering eyes, he dragged her hips closer to him and that sinfully skilled mouth of his. His hands converged on her jeans and made short work of her button and zipper. As he tugged on her pants and underwear, she lifted her hips so he could remove them.

Throughout his task, he didn't break eye contact with her once. Asuka found herself enthralled and unable to look away.

Warm hands came to rest on her naked knees, sending her pulse racing. He paused there to draw slow circles on each leg. His touch both soothed and branded her in equal measure. She gave him no resistance when he eventually parted her legs.

His gaze momentarily left hers to drink in the sight of her exposed pussy. Whether it was unconscious or not, his tongue peeked out to moisten his full lips.

Either way, the action caused another wave of eagerness to overtake her. Yet she waited on him, prolonging both their agony.

Once again his eyes trained themselves on hers, and with deliberate slowness, he brought her ankle up to his lips. His kisses were feather-light but affected her greatly nonetheless.

Gradually he blazed a path up her leg with his mouth as she watched on.

Asuka never suspected her leg to be so receptive to sexual ministrations, as none of her previous paramours had given that part of her much thought. Though she was dying for Shinsuke to reach her center, she greatly appreciated his attention to these other areas of her body.

His kisses alternating between fleeting pecks to sensuous sucks and teasing licks, causing her to moan and worry her lip between her teeth. Occasionally, he would simply nuzzle her skin. His short beard tickling her leg turned her soft moans into fits of giggles and prompting him to grin against her skin.

Finally, his warm breath fanned over her glistening folds. "Look at you," he said huskily; tracing a long finger along her slit. "You're so juicy."

She inhaled sharply and shivered pleasantly at the touch. There were at least a hundred different things she wished to say to urge him on, but he had thoroughly toasted her mind. All she could do was let out a whimper.

That sound alone seemed to be enough and he sampled her with a quick flick of his tongue. She nearly wept, the sensation both too much and not enough.

If she thought Shinsuke looked hungry before, he now appeared as though a man starved. In one lightning-quick motion, his mouth was on her, devouring her.

A scream she could scarcely recognize as her own erupted from her lungs. Her hands flailed, seeking something, anything, to grip onto: the cushions of the couch, the armrest, Shinsuke's arms. In the end, her fingers wound their way into his ponytail.

His were movements were amorous at first, lacking some measure finesse in his fervor. But then he paused to take a shuttering breath, apparently collecting himself, before giving her a series of deliberately long, flat strokes with his tongue.

"Yes, Shinsuke. Just like that," she panted encouragingly.

She lovingly caressed the back of his head. Her touch elicited another rumbling groan from the man between her legs. The vibration traveled up from his chest and resonated through his mouth as he sucked on her labia, it only served to heighten her pleasure.

"So good. So fucking good," he spoke breathlessly against her fevered flesh.

"Don't stop!" she begged.

Shinsuke chuckled almost darkly. "I don't plan to." He parted her lips with his hands. "I think you need a more thorough tasting," that said, his tongue dove inside her, massaging her inner walls with meticulous and sensual undulations.

What was left of her cognitive functions abandoned her one by one until she lost nearly all restraint. Tremors rippled through her lower stomach and legs, resulting in her hands unconsciously balling into fists in his hair. He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, the tight grip only seemed to spur him on in his quest to please her.

When his mouth left her aching core, she let out a sound between that of a wail and a growl.

She had been so close!

If she didn't release his hair now, she might injure him in her annoyance. So she settled for gripping the edge of the couch.

"Shh…Don't worry," he said with a wink, popping his first and second fingers into his mouth.

She followed his motions like a ravenous animal waiting to receive its next succulent bone. This was what he had reduced her to, a madwoman.

Once he seemed satisfied that his long digits had been well coated, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. Slowly he inserted his first finger inside of her. One knuckle deep, then two, until his hand was flush with her entrance.

Her slick, fleshy walls immediately gripped his finger, pulling greedily on it as he thrust in and out of her. He added a second finger after a few moments, then gradually a third, escalating the speed of his rhythm.

Asuka had always been drawn to Shinsuke's hands. Marveled at their beauty and dexterity.

She had also fantasized about what sort of things those hands could do to her body.

Now that she was experiencing them, she realized her fantasies could not compare to reality. His fingers were so long that he had no trouble at all reaching her sweet spot. And he quickly figured out how to work her too. Before long, he knew just how and where to curl his fingers, playing her like an instrument.

And yet he upped the ante, closing his lips around her clit.

"Shinsuke!" she moaned, her back arching off the couch.

Without ceasing his task between her legs, he once again sought out her breast. His tongue tightly circled her clit relentlessly while his thumb traced out a similar pattern on her nipple. The exact moment he sucked firmly on her aching clit, his fingers gave her nipple a pinch.

A curse flew out of her lips and she bucked hard against him as her long-building orgasm crashed through her with an intense suddenness of a clap of thunder.

In response to her peak, he leaned forward and pinned her hips down with the weight of his shoulder, bending her nearly in half. His mouth and fingers maintained their pressure and rhythm, working her through her release.

She could only tremble and moan beneath him until her climax had passed, making her utterly boneless. It might be next month before she could move properly.

Her mind, floating in a state of euphoria, wondered at how sex with this man might affect her.

It might take her a whole year to recover from it.

Shinsuke unhurriedly removed his mouth, retrieved his fingers, and lowered her leg from his shoulder. But he remained very close, resting his cheek on her inner thigh. They were silent for what seemed like a long time during which she gathered her strength; the only sound filling the room was that of their breathing slowly normalizing.

After a short period of time, Shinsuke shifted to place a kiss on her thigh, murmuring, "Well, was that a fitting prize for a victorious empress?"

Somehow Asuka was able to sit halfway up. She looked down at him lazing between her legs and felt quite certain that she had never seen a sexier sight.

"I dunno." She smirked wryly down at him. "You might have to show me again once I've regained my energy. For comparison."

"Oh Niji," he said silkily, matching her grin. He carefully ascended her so that his clothed body lay over her naked one. "There is so much I can show you."

Her smile grew, teeth flashing, and she cupped his straining erection. Shinsuke gasped at her bold touch.

"And there is so much **I** can show you," she whispered deviously, hand rubbing firmly over his confined length, "Hmm, should I take care of you and this problem of yours?"

\--

Asuka awoke sometime later in his bed, her face pressed against Shinsuke's bare chest and a bit of drool pooling under her mouth. Shinsuke was just as naked as she was, his right arm trapped under her body, hand resting idly between her legs. A fine sheen of sweat coated both of them.

One might suspect they were in the midst of post-coital bliss but that simply wasn't the case. Though they had taken their relationship to another level earlier, they hadn't slept together. Wanting to maintain their mutual agreement not to rush things, they had merely engaged in exploring each other's bodies.

She discovered a few of Shinsuke's not-so-obvious erogenous zones were his nipples and, surprisingly, his feet. He already knew of the spot below her ear, but also uncovered a few more – which she hadn't known of either – her wrist and behind her knees.

Their "study" seemed to go on for hours, and as a result, they were both exhausted and plastered to each other.

"It's hot in here…" she said. Even moving her hand up to wipe away the drool took a lot of energy.

Shinsuke only hummed in agreement.

"Is your air conditioner broken?" she asked.

"Dunno. Why don't you go check?"

"I can barely move right now…" she retorted. "You go check. It's your house"

"I'm tired…" he complained right back, cracking an eye open. "Plus my right arm is sleeping." He shifted the arm beneath her for emphasis.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" she hardly had it in her to sound offended.

"No, but right now you're like dead weight. I can't possibly hope to get up and check the air conditioner with you laying on me like this."

"But you're so comfy~" Asuka snuggled into his chest, finger tracing his areola.

Shinsuke sucked in a breath. Suddenly the hand between her thighs came to life, deftly stroking her folds and dipping inside her. The intensity of his touch after so much previous stimulation sent her arching off of him with a startled whimper.

He got up languidly but kept his hand right where it was. She was practically panting.

Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "I really don't think you can handle much more right now."

She made a move to keep his hand between her legs, but her movements were uncoordinated and he managed to get away to limp over to his crutch.

"Who are you to say when I can't handle more?!" she shouted at his retreating back, then threw a piece of discarded apparel at him for good measure. His briefs fluttered harmlessly to the floor.

Minutes later, Shinsuke hobbled back and announced, "It should become cooler soon. The batteries in the thermostat needed to be changed." He then leaned against the doorway and eyed her speculatively. Crutch or not, he looked delicious. "So you think you can handle more?"

"I can go all day," she grunted, willing her body to sit up. "Don't tell me you're still too tired."

"Oh, I can go right here, right now, Asuka." His already penis standing at half-mast made his statement seem all the more accurate. "In fact, I'm in the mood to play some more video games. Tell me, does that PC of yours have Fire Pro Wrestling?" And judging by his scheming smirk, he wasn't planning on losing to her this time.

Undaunted, Asuka shot him a grin of her own. "I'm sure I can find it."

And so the day went on, their gaming marathon broken up by interludes of increasingly heavier petting; providing a much-needed distraction and release of pent of energy on both ends.

**Author's Note:**

> This at the time was the first m/f sexual scene I had written in years. I hope I didn't do too badly ^^'  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and Happy Valentine's Day~ <3


End file.
